Hermione Crosses Over: GoodyGoody to Sweet Revenge
by Elbereth Arnatuile
Summary: A huge new adventure of Hermione's getting together with Fred and George to get up to some mischief and get some revenge! New characters Violet Crumble and Prof. Ninkinpoop. Thanks and happy reading!
1. Sweet Revenge

Hermione Crosses Over: Goody-Goody to Sweet Revenge  
  
These are just some added chapters to the original Harry Potter story book. It shows Hermione really getting up to mischief and also introduces a couple of new characters (Violet Crumble and Professor Ninkinpoop). Please read and review.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione..........HERMIONE" Fred's voice changed from a whisper, to an angry yell to wake up Hermione.  
  
"We've arrived at Hogwarts, get up off the train" Hermione jumped off the new and improved Hogwarts Double Express 5000.  
  
Fred, George and Hermione made their way up the narrow stairs to Hogwarts. Slipping quietly into the girls dorm of Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasly with their invisibility cloak. A present from Harry for their last birthday. They had just arrived back from a Herbology excursion to the Sprout-hairy woods.  
  
"Fred, George what did you do with those stolen Worm-munkels?" questioned Hermione accusingly. "Oh Hermione don't worry the plan will go accordingly, if you stay and trust us with this" answered George in a calm voice. "I'm not sure anymore" Hermione spoke concerned "I mean why do we need the worm- munkels to get revenge on Draco and the new girl, his supposed girlfriend, Violet Crumble anyway?"  
  
"Hermione" George said "You shouldn't have doubt now I mean you managed to slip into our years Herbology excursion using the invisibility cloak and now we are back and everything has gone fine and your worried, just relax!" (Knocking gradually getting louder at the common room door) "Quick under the invisibility cloak)" hissed Fred. (Hermione raced to the door to be sure not to wake anybody. "Violet, Violet Crumble what are you doing at the Gryffindor common room?" "I've been watching you Granger and let me tell you...lay off Malfoy, he's mine and besides your too involved in your assignments and studying he has a plan you know so back off and you won't be in harms way" Violet scowled and turned her back. Hermione returned the scowl, "Fred, George I'm back for the revenge plan." Hermione exclaimed. 


	2. Plan or Potion

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Quite, Quite down everyone" Snape grimaced and spoke harshly "Professor Dumbledore, I'll let you do the honours."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you everyone" Albus Dumbledore spoke quietly "we have called this special formal dinner to introduce to you.........Professor Ninkinpoop" (smug faces and giggles and spurts of laughter broke out across the great hall.)  
  
"Yes students I am Professor Ninkinpoop and I will be introducing the new subject to the curriculum, LEADERSHIP, ROLES AND RESPONSIBILITIES, your new timetables will be distributed to you tomorrow with your new classes."  
  
(After dinner all the students made their ways back to common rooms and dormitories, except Hermione who quietly slipped under the invisibility cloak and through to the library.)  
  
"Oh it's got to be around here somewhere s, t, u uh huh v" Hermione whispered as she went through the library books "Van Wielding's Guide to the Plot of Secret Revenge Potions" Hermione snatched the book and quietly tip toed back to the dormitory to meet Fred and George. "Oh no the invisibility cloak, I've left it in the library" Suddenly a door burst open through the library and there stood Professor Ninkinpoop "Excuse me young miss but should you be out and about the school so late?" questioned Professor Ninkinpoop "Name and house please?" "Granger, Hermione Granger from Grr.... Slytherin Professor Ninkinpoop, Slytherin house" stammered Hermione. "5 points from Slytherin" boomed Professor Ninkinpoop.  
  
Hermione raced upstairs to Gryffindor common room leaving the invisibility cloak behind in the library. "Fred, George I've got the book meet me tomorrow in the girls bathrooms tell Moaning Myrtle you're there to see me" Hermione puffed out. "Sure thing Hermy" the twins said synchronized "Hermy?" Hermione laughed "It's our new name for you, you see Fred and I got this new book with a potion to change or shorten wizards or witches name and we have been trying to work it out it's not really working yet it's supposed to make everyone else believe your new name is your real one, anyway see you tomorrow Hermy" George laughed.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke at 4 am with a brilliant plan. "Fred, George do you think you could bring your name changer along to the bathrooms today? You see I just got my new timetable and I've got Prof. Ninkinpoop last today and he sort of thinks I'm from Slytherin, can you help me?" Hermione questioned "Sure thing, we'll be there Hermione" the twins chanted.  
  
"What are you boys doing here in the girls bathroom?" Myrtle moaned. "Oh hey Myrtle its Fred and George we are here to see Hermy, Hermione I mean" Fred explained. "Sorry I'm late" Hermione burst through the door, have you got the book?" "Sure do."  
  
"So Alyssa Bonter of Slytherin" George asked "you have your new name for 24 hours it's the best we could do you'll have to keep re-applying the potion" "Don't worry it's great thanks I'll re-apply my next leadership, roles and responsibilities lesson" Hermione (well Alyssa Bonter) laughed.  
  
"Well, well, well Hermione Granger" Violet Crumble sniggered "What how do you still remember my old name?" Hermione panicked "What are you talking about? Anyway I found this, this morning in the library" Violet held up the invisibility cloak. "Looks like those odd Weasley twins" she grimaced "Oh well it could be" stammered Hermione "I had better return it to them at once "Uh uh not so fast Hermione" Violet was interrupted by Professor Ninkinpoops presence to the room. "Right wizards and witches alike" Professor Ninkinpoop began to talk "I shall call the roll to begin and your name and house will be called." "Oh no" Hermione was horrified. 


	3. Forbidden Forest

Hermione glumly sat in detention, mumbling to herself how useless Fred and George were at successfully completely a potion. "How could they get it wrong? Detention for 3 whole afternoons, 3 whole afternoons I could have been working on Violet Crumble and Draco Malfoy's revenge plot."  
  
After the whole afternoon of sitting in Professor Ninkinpoop's classroom mumbling to herself and writing a 2000 word essay on the history of the houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Hermione made her way back up the girl's dorm.  
  
"AAAAAaaargh" a loud scream gradually fading was coming from the third floor Hermione ran upstairs to find Violet Crumble lying on the ground, cold and weak, Hermione could have sworn she was dying.  
  
"Hermione it's just us Fred and George we used the stolen worm-munkels to brainwash Violet of anything to do with Malfoy, while she's under the curse we can get even with Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, you both scared me" Hermione puffed.  
  
"Look Hermione you just have to trust us" Fred whispered. "Yeah, meet us out the front of Hagrid's cottage tonight at midnight" George added. "We are going into the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Hermione quietly made her way out of the girl's dorm and common room and slipped through the Great Hall. Without an invisibility cloak now she hardly breathed as she made her way over to Hagrid's.  
  
Hermione banged loudly on Hagrid's huge oak door to find Hagrid, Fred and George brewing a potion on Hagrid's stove.  
  
"Ey, Hermione" Hagrid greeted and welcomed her to quietly slip inside the house. "Jus, makin a potion afore we go into the woods, I need to feed em little mights of mine for our next lesson."  
  
"So why are we going into the woods?" Hermione questioned. "What do we need all we need to do to Malfoy is give him a little bit of his own medicine, nothing too extreme."  
  
"Of course not don't worry Hermione, George and I have the perfect solution to get even with Malfoy, now to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
As the four made their ways through the woods, quickly stopping to feed Hagrid's Paperclipperer's the crunching of the leaves under their feet and the whistling of the wind grew louder as they approached a small cave like area, with vines growing rapidly all around. "Hagrid are you sure this is right" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Hagrid, Hagrid? Are you there? This isn't funny is it Fred or George? Fred? George?" Hermione started to panic the three had disappeared, vanished off the cave's floor, suddenly a wooing noise like a calling was coming from inside the cave, gently pulling Hermione further in like a great force. Hermione began to feel sleepy, and weak, she began to see black...then...nothing...she had fallen to the center of the cave in a deep meaningful sleep, like being unconscious... Hermione lay there...while the restlessness of the leaves and wind surrounded her. 


End file.
